


【tjhr】カタオモイ

by ThornVineLily



Category: 2434 - Fandom, Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Relationships: Genzuki Toujirou/Kaida Haru
Kudos: 5





	【tjhr】カタオモイ

  
  


我有幸得到了皇国首席驱魔师手下的实习机会。

虽然我祸祓的那位高龄导师看起来一脸担忧，尽力地劝我换一个驱魔师实习，我却坚持要选择那位传说级别的驱魔师。我的这位导师据说教过首席驱魔师他们那一届，我平时没少听到过关于三位未来的皇国首席学生时代干出来的光辉事迹。特别是长尾那个孩子，我导师说。

不是说他不靠谱，就是……

胡子已经花白的导师面部抽搐了一下。

……算了，他也挺不靠谱的。他们三个人，就他最莽。

另外两个呢？我问。

  
  
  
  
  


初识的时候长尾景先生便打破了我对“首席驱魔师”这个称号的刻板印象。

哦哦！你这家伙就是要跟我实习的孩子吗？

年近半百的首席驱魔师十分自来熟地拍拍我的肩膀，另一只手握住我的上下摇动，力气意外的大，声音也意外的大。

我听说你是很厉害的小伙子，除了实战以外也大概没有什么我能教你的。放轻松，直到有人带着活来找我们为止，你简简单单地跟着我就好啦！

长尾先生的长发挽成一个摇摇欲坠的松髻，他说话的时候我一直都看着那个跳上跳下的髻，它看起来已经快散了，好几缕掺杂着白发的深蓝紫头发散落下来，掺进他长长的鬓角里披散在肩头，那些白色在他黑色的外衣上格外醒目。

那个，那……长尾先生，请问我们现在要去什么地方？

长尾先生扭过头来，灰瞳中的几抹蓝色闪着光。

去看我的两-一个朋友。

  
  
  
  
  
  


长尾先生与我一同在一所神殿的大门前等候着。

说是神殿，这所其实只比普通的单栋民居大一两倍，据说「神」都是些古怪的家伙，不同的「神」都喜欢住在不同的地方。这位很明显更喜欢朴素一点的居所。

在这种地方会等候的人，我已经猜了个差不多了。毕竟长尾先生有两位颇负盛名的朋友是人尽皆知的事情，其中一位就是受着各界人士清一色高度评价的「神」管理者，弦月藤士郎先生。

大门被推开了。

弦月先生一脸疲倦，斗篷在身周翻起一阵阵波浪，右襟的羽饰剧烈颤动着。他走得很快，像是背后有东西在追他一样。

藤士郎。长尾先生叫住他。

弦月先生猛地回过身来，斗篷划出一道弧线。他似乎刚发现靠在墙边的我们。

……是景君啊。

他的前发遮住了左边的眼睛，露出的右眼下有浅淡的乌青，但看见长尾先生和我的时候还是笑了，唇角摆出的弧度有些勉强。

哟。今晚上去喝一杯？

一见面就喝酒，还怎么好好玩嘛。弦月先生揉捏着耳垂。

好久没喝了。长尾先生走过去揽过他的肩膀，劫持似的把弦月先生往我这边带过来。

介绍一下，这小伙子是跟我实习的祸祓生！这个年纪就能跟我实习，他很牛逼吧！

不要在正主面前说这种话啊。弦月先生好看的眼睛弯起来，终于带上了一点真正的笑意。

祸祓的学生啊……真好，说起来挺怀念的。弦月先生说。

他的脸和长尾先生的放在一起显得格外年轻。长尾先生今年48？47？弦月先生看起来绝对没有那个年纪，我也不好问什么。

弦月先生的注意力似乎也被长尾先生那个摇摇欲坠的发髻吸引了去。他叹口气从长尾先生的臂膀下钻出来，伸手取下了在那一团发髻里支棱着的两个发夹，长尾先生的头发便乱糟糟地披落下来。

要好好对待自己的头发啊……他很熟练地把发夹叼进嘴里，开始给长尾先生整理头发。

嘛嘛嘛没必要。毕竟现在也不直播了，怎么扎都没关系。

弦月还在直播吗？他问。

弦月先生手上的动作顿了一下。

没有了。

弦月先生含着发卡，说话模模糊糊的。

毕竟总是感觉少点东西。他接着说，从嘴里取出发卡，把手里变得顺溜了的长发挽了半圈，别成一个利索不失风度的马尾，还留了两绺鬓发出来。

我喜欢隶属于v△lz的感觉。v△lz是三个人的组合，从少了第一个起就不对劲了。

他的眼神有意无意地闪向神殿紧闭的，安静的门。

  
  
  
  


晴君他……怎么样？长尾先生有些试探地问。

到目前为止，长尾先生和弦月先生都很照顾我。他们叙着旧，跟我说他们去异空间遇到的人和作出的事情，回忆在祸祓的少年时代，问我祸祓的现状，又喟叹着拿起小酒杯凑到嘴边，说，二十多年都没怎么变啊，甚至当年的导师都没有变。

弦月先生是个冷静自持又温柔的人。才与他相识不过几个小时，我对他的这种性格就已经颇为了解。他不急不缓地在说话的间隙给我们每个人续上酒，不动声色地把串烧和毛豆推到我和长尾先生面前，我的每个问题他都回答得认真又轻松，偏高的声音听着十分舒服，让人在不知不觉间就与他熟稔起来。

他规规矩矩地盘腿坐在我和长尾先生对面，看着自己的酒，手轻轻晃着酒杯。

没多少变化。上周问我带给他的资料和书，他都收下了。他倒是还在做研究……就是在他那地方能研究什么，我实在搞不清楚。弦月先生一口闷下杯中的酒，立马给自己重新倒满了。

我拿了以前唱过的歌谱给他看，他也只是说什么‘看起来很好听’，让我唱给他听。弦月先生说，盯着又满到顶的酒面。

我唱了，他就点点头说果然很好听，也笑了……但是就跟以前不一样，你懂吧。

我把浮世演舞的谱子也拿过去了。

啊……那是首很好听的曲子，改天给你听。长尾先生轻轻地跟我说，也闷了一大口酒。

我试着把我们三个的part都唱了。弦月先生听起来突然哑了很多。唱到他的part的时候他也没什么特别的表示，我只好问他能不能学学这首歌，我说我很想听他唱。

他当初唱得挺好。长尾先生附和道。

是啊。咱们首播的时候试听版本是在他的窗放的，听到全曲的时候他的反应也是最大的，记得吧。弦月先生说。下播之后他真的哭得好厉害。

长尾先生笑了。怎么会忘呢。

怎么会忘了呢。弦月先生重复一遍，长尾先生的笑容慢慢化掉了。

他还是很瘦……不如说他长不胖了。弦月先生举起酒杯又想闷掉，手腕被长尾先生按在了桌子上。

他看一眼长尾先生，杏眼的眼白里有肉眼可见的血丝，眼角是红的。他放开了酒杯。

……毕竟他现在不用吃东西。弦月先生接着说，移开了目光。但我还是会想，会想他晚饭是不是又在用薯片和运动饮料凑合，然后先想起来他会做饭，再想起来他不需要吃东西。

他抓住自己的额发向后推去，有一秒露出显得同样悲伤的左眼，立马又被纷纷落回原地的头发乱糟糟地遮住了。

一阵沉默，我没有说话，长尾先生也不说话。

就是现在在喝酒，弦月先生又开口，些微地破了音。少点什么东西的感觉也真的很强烈，景君。

我也-

你的感觉跟我的肯定不一样。弦月先生打断了他。不只是v△lz。你知道我跟他-

我知道。换成长尾先生打断了他，给了我一个有点歉意的眼神。藤士郎，这里还有孩子，这种事情可以改天等你清醒点再说。

这种事情？

弦月先生蓦地抬起头来，表情甚至有几分凶狠，先瞪了长尾先生，又瞪向我，瞪得我往后一缩。

我喜欢他。

他看着我坚定地说。

我不知道如何应对明显有些醉了的弦月先生，支吾着不停给长尾先生递眼神求助。长尾先生却低下了头，只是看着自己的碟子。

这里面有个故事，现在也可以讲，以后也可以讲，但是你要知道我喜欢甲斐田晴。这不是什么不好说出口的事情。他以前是我的朋友，现在是我的工作对象，他是我的工作对象有二十年了，v△lz解散也有二十年了，我喜欢他的时间比二十年还多。弦月先生拿根瘦长的手指隔空戳戳长尾先生。你问景。我一直，一直都喜欢晴。

我还一直都夹在你们俩中间呢，我好办么。长尾先生小声嘟囔了一句。

你没，你不是、没说你碍事……

弦月先生狠狠揉乱了自己直顺的头发，鼓起腮帮闭上眼深呼了几口气，睁开眼之后仗着长尾先生没在看，还是干了之前的一满杯酒。

……对不起，景。我知道你也不好受……抱歉。

长尾先生的姿态让我莫名想到做错了事情的孩子，他垂着头，一动不动地坐着。

……朋友这么多年了，藤士郎，过去什么破事我都知道。我都记得。毕业典礼前往我脸上画了个王八的不是晴君是你，那事我都知道。

……啊？

我知道你多难受。长尾先生探身过桌子拍拍弦月先生的肩膀。我看得出来。我不是不想或者不敢说你和晴君的事情，只是不想让你自戳痛处，因为看着你这样子，我也挺难受的。

弦月先生嘴微微张着，像是在出神，又可能只是不知所措。

……那王八真的是晴君画的，我是会干那种事情的人吗。

哈哈，行吧，我信了。

长尾先生的干笑传入耳中，我突然觉得嘴里辛辣的酒味存在感强了许多，食欲被折叠起来压到了胃底。

  
  
  
  


弦月先生最后还是低声道着歉，说着自己喝醉了，捡起榻榻米上的斗篷一丝不苟地戴好，指尖撑着墙默默地，有些不稳地走了出去，留下我和长尾先生两个人在桌前。

透过长尾先生凌乱的头发，我看见他眼帘低垂，嘴紧紧抿着，本来极具攻击性的眉眼此刻落寞而悲伤。

我张嘴想叫他，却不知道该说些什么，也莫名不敢说什么。

抱歉呐，你今天先回去吧。他抹一把脸，没把手放下去，半遮着自己的脸。

长尾先生……

我没事我没事，他另一只手向我挥挥，手没有遮住的嘴角很勉强地笑了，阴影里一点闪烁的光滑过他僵硬的嘴角。我自己能回家，这么晚了，你也回家休息吧。

我出店门的时候回头看了一眼，长尾先生的脸仍然埋在手里，一个人坐在摆了三个酒杯的桌子前，肩膀微微颤抖。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


大概是因为长尾提起了毕业典礼前夕那样久远的事情，弦月藤士郎的梦里全是二十多年前的回忆。

  
  
  
  
  
  


“你画好看点啊，等会首席除魔师大人要上台讲话的。还能再画只跟这不一样的吗？你这只是不是画残了-”

“晴君你安静点，待会他醒了不好办。我提前告诉你哦，要是他现在醒了我只会说这是你的主意。”

“？啊？”

弦月屏着气憋着笑，凑在长尾流着口水的脸前手握马克笔巧妙地，谨慎地，精心地描绘着一只王八。

这本来是甲斐田的主意，但经过其本人对自己画技的揣摩之后，忍痛把这件光荣的任务交给了弦月。

时间是毕业典礼前的早上，地点是祸祓三位首席大人的宿舍，仅此三人，两个在整活，一个在睡觉。

“就这样吧。”弦月起身，跪在地上轻轻按上了笔盖。“好累啊，我真的从来都不知道画王八这么累。”

“真的不再在另一边脸上画一只吗？”甲斐田听起来十分惋惜。

“不要了啦——”弦月捏着嗓子用埋怨的语气说，“要再画你自己画。”

“嘛这样也挺好的。弦酱真棒！画得好好看！阿弦最好了～谢谢啦！”

“你太夸张了吧。”弦月抱臂欣赏那只很令他满意的卡通王八，看了一会又扑哧一声。

“拉我起来，我怕在他耳朵旁边笑出来。”

  
  
  
  


“准备好了吗？”甲斐田问正在被弦月按着整理头发的长尾。

长尾比了个“ok”的手势。头一动不敢动。他今天大概是把头发睡得格外乱，从起床到现在好友们都只用凝重的目光盯着他后脑勺，一个正面眼神都不给他。甲斐田还在十分认真地拿着发言稿看，弦月折腾他的头发已经十多分钟了。

“我可以动了吗？”长尾问。离他上台发言也就还有一分钟。

弦月在他背后深深吸了一口气，又鼓着腮帮吐出来。

“行吧。行，就这样了。”

弦月走到甲斐田身边排排坐，一起对着各自的发言稿沉思。长尾不知该跳脸还是该安慰自己紧张到话都少了的好友，刚想开口强调提前背熟演讲稿的重要性，就听见台前导师宣布：下面由除魔部首席，长尾景上台进行发言！

后台的弦月和甲斐田十分清楚地听见，长尾上台那一瞬间，台下原本嗡嗡低语的祸祓人员集体沉默了十秒之久。

“尊敬的各位祸祓导师、前辈，亲爱的学员们，大家好。”

弦月与甲斐田对视一眼，就谁都绷不住了。甲斐田无声地捶胸顿足，弓着身拼命拿手去指台前的长尾，气音嘶嘶笑眼泪刷刷流，活像个水压不足的水龙头。弦月一只手伸进他袖子里使劲掐他胳膊，一只手伸食指在嘴上比着要甲斐田安静，虽然自己也倒在甲斐田身上笑得跟触电了一样。

长尾的发言是他自己写的，精简而到位，并没花很长时间，他自我感觉十分不错。唯有美中不足便是台下不少人窃窃私语吃吃暗笑，他发言时看着情绪管理逐渐失控的祸祓众人，眉毛越挑越高，暗暗疑惑弦月到底给他整了个什么鸡掰发型。

“十分感谢各位。接下来请欢迎官吏部首席，弦月藤士郎上台发言。”

长尾说完草草鞠了一躬往台下走，隔着一层厚厚的幕布隐隐传出后台疑似哀嚎的声音，随即弦月满脸通红地迈着轻快的步子从幕布后走出来，身侧的手给长尾比了一个大拇指。

台后甲斐田同样满脸通红，一边咳嗽一边揉着胳膊。不知道为什么，看到长尾的时候他咳得更厉害了，长尾连忙去一旁弦月的挎包里找水，台上弦月已经开始了：

“感谢长尾首席的精彩发言……”

话说到一半他就笑了场。底下忍了好一会的人也都跟着笑出来，一时间会场内充满了快活的空气。

后台甲斐田水刚喝到嘴里，听到这里咕噗一声喷了长尾一脸，咳嗽得更厉害了。

弦月抬手抹抹嘴，努力抹掉笑容，十分严肃地继续往下说：

“据我们所知，那个王八由甲斐田首席倾情作画。”

？

幕布之前弦月的发言还在继续，幕布之后下巴还在滴水的甲斐田与刘海还在滴水的长尾面面相觑，两两懵逼。

长尾不紧不慢地摘下自己的手套，缓缓伸向自己湿透的脸狠狠抹了一把。

拿回来一看，黑的。

甲斐田看着那个花了的王八还没决定好该笑，该哭还是该跑，他现在脑子里只有一个巨他妈大的问号。

长尾手不紧不慢地伸向自己腰间的樱华水刃，缓缓拔出的刀刃寒光照得甲斐田本来已经不能再白的脸彻底失去了颜色，他连滚带爬退到离长尾最远的角落，顺带捎上了前一秒屁股底下坐着的椅子挡到脸前。

长尾拿樱华水刃锃亮的刀面照着自己的侧脸看，就算抹花了些许，他也不得不承认这是一只十分具有艺术气息的王八。

他一边欣赏一边用手指去揩，得出的结论是他长尾景能画比这好的王八。

弦月心情大好地说出请甲斐田晴首席上台发言，甲斐田才回过神来把自己卖了的是哪个兔崽子。没办法，内心骂弦月骂到破音，他现在也只能收拾收拾上台，经过满脸笑容的弦月时瞪着对方的目光同时包含了杀机和求生欲，复杂得惨不忍睹。

迎接他的是如雷的掌声。

甲斐田刚刚还没点人色的小脸一下红得跟背后的幕布难舍难分，台下全体起立祸祓人员的震天喝彩都拦不住甲斐田听见幕布后弦月的狂笑。

在毕业典礼的这一天，甲斐田终于悟了什么叫害人终害己。

他麻木地作完发言，麻木地接受台下二次的热情掌声，麻木地走回后台，看见长尾板着脸坐那，王八抹得半边脸都黑了，抱着胳膊瞪他。

“晴君？”

“啊啊嗯，啊这，听我解释……”

“我看你长得不够好看啊。”

“诶？”

长尾松开抱着的胳膊，两手夹了五六支荧光马克笔，孔雀开屏似的，颜色比他的笑容还灿烂。

“由神绘师长尾景屈尊来给你添点东西吧！！”

弦月凭空出现在甲斐田背后，紧紧抱住他腰和双臂，脚下一钩，就垫在甲斐田身下摔到了地上，腿也立马缠了上来，充当人形捕兽网。

“你们算计我！！！！”甲斐田声嘶力竭。

弦月摔得笑都顺不过气来，还有闲心在长尾的马克笔怼到甲斐田脸上时凑他耳边哑着嗓子说：

“我就喜欢算计你。”

  
  
  
  


“你怎么不说那是我画的？”

长尾说信不过他们俩，自己去卫生间对着镜子抹脸了。弦月拿出来化妆棉跟卸妆水跟甲斐田面对面坐下，试图给他擦掉长尾画的五颜六色的魔。他越看越想笑，擦几秒就得偏过头去笑一阵子，不然就喷甲斐田一脸。

甲斐田顶着张群魔乱舞的脸还气鼓鼓地，说：

“我跟你不一样，我是守信义的男人，我是不会出卖自己伙伴的。”

弦月笑得直不起腰，头窝在甲斐田怀里，举着化妆棉肩膀一抖一抖的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


空气过于安静了，在场的三个人又都没有打算开口的样子。

早就听说其他两位部门首席都是不省油的灯，现在看来至少说对了百分之六十。

进门时，弦月先看到的是桌上摆着的一双长腿。穿着皮鞋，带跟的，长裤，黑的，裹着那双交叉的长腿，裹出了点结实的肌肉线条。弦月顺着那双悠闲的腿往上看，腿上架着本紫皮的书，书后有只戴着白手套的手往上面利落地写着字。再往上，一头披散的深蓝紫长发之间，一双灰眼睛冷冷地瞪着弦月。

好家伙，敢情这人自我进门就在瞪我，写字都没耽误。

弦月也不移开目光，光明正大与那双眼睛互相瞪着。驱魔师首席板着一张凶脸，那双灰眼睛里倒没有恶意，却有着冷漠和不知从何而来的厌恶。

最后还是长发驱魔师啧了一声，眼睛回到了自己的笔记上。

弦月抬眼，目光碰上房间尽头的研究部首席。

研究部门首席个子挺高，靠窗沿站着，慢慢地在翻他手里一本暗红皮烫金花纹的书。羽织披在肩头，厚重的衣料挂下来显得小青年肩膀更加瘦削，露出的手腕和脚踝也棱角分明。他浅棕灰的头发逆光看来像鸟羽，随他头的动作轻盈地晃着，被前发半掩的眉目也有温和的弧度，浅蓝瞳由上向下一行行读着，薄唇轻抿。

真奇怪，弦月想。这人长相随时都会飞走一样轻，气质却厚重，几乎比一旁面色不善的驱魔师都有存在感，让他有点在意。

最后他还是忍不住清了清嗓子，其他两位都抬起头看向他。

“既然以后都要作为同一小组的队友行动了，不该互相认识一下吗。”

“我是弦月藤士郎，请多指教。你们两位是？”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“吃饭了吗？”

“没有。”

羽织一脱，皮鞋一踢，甲斐田往宿舍的床上一倒，拿起手机，感觉人生圆满了。

“打算吃什么？”

“嗯……薯片。”

“怎么又吃薯片啊。”

“那你给我找饭咯。”

宿舍里的桌上那盏小台灯点着，投下一片温暖的灯光，点亮弦月摊开的乐谱。弦月百忙之中抬起头给他一个无奈到有些愠怒的眼神。

“你到底是怎么靠吃薯片长到一米八的啊，晴君。服了你了。”

甲斐田已经打开了邦邦，敷衍地哼了一声，大有“断我全连者死”的意思。一句死宅男在弦月嘴边转了几转，又被他咽下去了，转而推开椅子，到甲斐田床边也掏出手机趴下。甲斐田只是又哼了一声，扭扭腰给弦月挪了个位置。

“吃披萨了。”

“嗯。”

“等长尾回来就去，我给他发消息。”

“哦。”

“啊……大概还得等他回来换个衣服，洗个澡才能去。”

“嗯？”

“他说他任务中，身上会有血。”

“哦哦。”

“はい这就是长尾的庆功宴——”

弦月在床上横着一滚，躺到了甲斐田的腿上，又一滚，头就枕上了甲斐田的屁股。

“呐。什么时候能吃到晴君做的饭？”

甲斐田一曲打完，战绩不佳，随口回了句：

“我的饭只做给我自己和我未来的对象。”

这回弦月的那句死宅男没憋住。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


吉他弦震颤了一下，滚落清脆的和弦。弦月轻声哼着对应的歌词，低头看着自己的手，甲斐田也看着他的手。

捏住拨片的手关节因使了力而更明显，手背上筋络都浮现出来。弦勒得他指腹发白，手指有些茫然地在弦上打滑，试图找到下一个和弦的位置。

“F#m，这里。”

甲斐田说，抱着自己的吉他按好和弦。

弦月一个个数出来甲斐田按的品，又低头一个个数给自己，一拨弦却脸一皱倒吸口凉气，啧了一声重新数起来。甲斐田失笑，放下吉他倚到弦月身上，伸手覆住他的手背。

“按错弦啦……”

他的指关节被甲斐田使两根手指夹菜一样夹到正确的弦那里，弦月也噗地笑了，向自己摇摇头。甲斐田手指盖在他的上面，虚按着和弦，指甲末端够不到弦月的指尖，一滑就抠进了弦月的甲床。青年神官轻轻嘶一声，手反射性抖一下，几次心跳的时间内两人十指交错，弦月抱着吉他，甲斐田抱着弦月，他的下巴还搁在弦月肩头。

甲斐田刚张嘴，一眨眼的功夫就有点忘了自己想说的话，弦月不知道在想什么，只看着两人的手，不动，也不开口。

“凭什么弦月的手比我还大啊，不公平，明明我比弦月高好多。”

“弹琴的人手不大一点够不到和弦的呀，我觉得只是晴君的手太瘦了，平时才显得很长。”弦月一拍不落地接了话。

“弹吉他够和弦也需要手足够大的！可恶，不甘心……”

“wwww这有什么不甘心的。”

甲斐田的手向来讨人喜欢，从拨动吉他弦到翻动书页，甚至到攥起一个有棱有角的拳头落在他身上，弦月都喜欢得不行。那双手的手指细瘦纤长，看起来一下就能折断一根，真正碰触到的时候却那么有力，那么鲜活。

“手指上茧的位置不一样诶。”他捏着甲斐田的手指仔细端详。

弹琴和吹竖笛的他指尖和边角厚而圆润，按气孔的指腹依稀有团型的薄茧。甲斐田按弦的手指腹有着条理横穿指腹的茧，拨弦那只手却软软的。

弦月赞赏地一根根捉住他的手指揉捏，一抬眼瞥到对方近乎迷惑的快乐表情。

他突然捏起那手的小指，有一阵强烈的，无厘头的冲动涌上来。他记得读到过人的小指是人体最易折断的部位。这根嫩笋一般又白又细的手指会发出好听的啪咔声，甲斐田会发出好听的痛呼声。也许他会尖叫，声音撕破他的喉咙。也许他会哭。也许弦月会把断指送到嘴边，用嘴与舌勾勒它的形状，它上面的茧，它总是没剪的指甲。

“真的诶。呜哇，好厉害……”

甲斐田捧着他的另一只手在眼前研究，孩子一样希罕的眼神把弦月也弄笑了。

“研究员先生要把我的手做成标本，跟你自己的比对采集数据吗？”

“你一句话槽点怎么这么多……不是，手做成标本的话我就没法教你弹吉他了。”

甲斐田拍拍他的手背，随后抱起放在一边的吉他。

“所以你好好学！学不会就把你整个做成标本！”

我怎么可能学不会，和弦本来就是我写的啊。弦月腹诽。但他看着甲斐田的手指在弦间上下翻飞，心里的歌几乎要随之涌出来。

“好——我会努力的——”弦月笑道。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


甲斐田自认为这次混音做得实在不错。

他哼着歌把文件拉到对话框里，吹着口哨打下“我做得超认真喔！！！给你听听！”发送出去，看见弦月秒回的“好～”时嘴咧得口哨都吹不下去。他打开音源又听了好几遍，还跟着唱起来，几乎都能听到弦月与他一样边听边唱的声音。

消息提醒响的瞬间甲斐田从椅子上弹起来连忙点开窗口看，弦月开头就是一句“超厉害！”接着一条一条不断列举其中妙处。甲斐田很乐，虽然他不是很明白自己为什么这么乐，但是他觉得他也不需要明白，被人夸那不乐吗？他在屏幕前傻笑出声，笑得停不下来，双手捂着嘴缓了缓才找回点脑子给弦月发了好几个乖巧的可爱贴图。

被弦月夸了呢！甲斐田觉得这件事一定要让谁知道不可，对世界宣布都很合适。

他跟长尾说了，又在直播里说了。

长尾莫名其妙得知友人喜被夸，转念一想一个愿夸一个愿听理所当然，于是会心一笑回了句贴贴，得到一个问号。弹幕更是不管三七二十一就都可以贴，甲斐田便沉浸在被弦月夸的喜悦中没多想半分，浑然不知作出这种行径的人被我们称作木头。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“妈妈？”

弦月按着键盘，无奈地笑笑。

“我不觉得甲斐田是妈妈啊。”

甲斐田是什么？

甲斐田长了一张过于温和的脸和一副过于悦耳的嗓子，他嘴唇薄薄的，嘴小小的，试图大口吃东西的时候唇会绷到发白。他可以说话很柔和，可以用白皙的手指提起玻璃试管又放下，像那试管没被动过，他可以极轻地用指腹扫过弦月的手背，轻到弦月几乎不会有所发觉，如果那触碰不是来自甲斐田的话。他的头发是浅色的，眼瞳是浅色的，皮肤也没点血色白得几近透明——他是真实存在的吗？初次见到甲斐田的时候，弦月甚至有点担心这个怎么看都过于温柔浅淡的人会不会在他下一次眨眼后就消失在空气中。

然而跟甲斐田认识得越久，弦月就越看得清“作为甲斐田的存在”。

甲斐田的脸在大吼大叫的时候看起来不那么温和，破音时嘴张得前所未有地大，弦月这辈子都不知道一个人能在一口气喊完的时间内破那么多次音。他扯起嗓门来可以把弦月和长尾都盖住，弦月笑的声音最尖，他笑的声音最响。他研究员的手可以紧握住撬棍带着破空声挥下去，把魔物的血溅到那发光的水蓝眼睛下面去，还可以在被捉弄后捏成全是骨节的拳头，下雨一样招呼上去，不痛不痒。

甲斐田太鲜活，太幼稚，太单纯，太善良了。他由无限的生命力裹着一捧温热的流芯构成，只披了一层最薄的半硬的壳，也最多够让他轻声细语一个月，期间活泼还未敢出来，反而先给人看去了终究还是温柔的那颗心。

这样的人怎么能做好妈妈呢？弦月下播，伸一个懒腰，拿起手机在v△lz的三人小群里问有没有人一起吃晚饭。

甲斐田就是甲斐田啊，正如弦月就是弦月一样。况且现在要弦月用“妈妈”一词去形容他的存在，也总觉得过于怪异。

长尾首先冒出来回了句“吃”，甲斐田紧跟着开始叨叨不到饭点吃饭对身体不好，会长胖，“弦月饿的话，今晚上来我家吃炖菜！”

弦月笑着打出答应的回复。

嘛……当然这人有时候也的确太像个男妈妈了一点。他高兴就好。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“甲斐田君在采访中真的提到弦月君很多次呢……”推上有人历数了他提到了弦月的部分后总结道。

有那么多次吗？甲斐田自己都被吓了一跳，追溯起来却的确好像是那么回事。

ヤバ。甲斐田拿着杂志发愁。这么明显的话，弦月会怎么说？

……他可能什么都不会说，然后下一次见面盯我看很久很久。甲斐田嘶地长长吸了口气。

如果甲斐田不说点什么的话，弦月也不会说，除非是必须告知他人的头等大事或者鸡毛蒜皮的小事，否则弦月绝对不做主动的那方。

就是这点最让甲斐田担心。

弦月天生的聪明可爱，好看的眼珠子转一圈就能出来不知道多少小主意，漂亮又精明得不得了，这种人大多数时候都吃不到亏。他极容易让人感到亲近，杏眼一弯，形状乖巧的嘴一笑，人就愿意信任他，他也愿意帮助对方。甲斐田无数次见那双骨节分明的手在琴键上飞舞，或按着键盘鼠标做混音，或在他眼底下连打响指，沾着一点创口的血，焦急得有些尖锐的声音对他说“别睡着”。弦月藤士郎靠为自己的努力成为了甲斐田所看到的优秀的孩子，可他到底是什么时候，哪里在为自己努力？

认识弦月越久，甲斐田就越珍惜弦月每次不小心流露出的脆弱的时刻。

弦月过于努力，过于自持。甲斐田毫不怀疑，如果天塌下来了，弦月觉得能自己扛着，他就会自己扛着，扛到死也不会求助于他人半点。他最讨厌服输，必定拼了命也要赶上别人。如此的行动力与毅力让弦月眼里总有那么点过于亮的光，初见时就是这点光把甲斐田吓得不轻。甲斐田断定这个人是天才，但天才大多也是疯子。除去外交的场合，弦月工作起来就是个疯子。那点光可以在他的眼中灼烧，把他美丽的脸变得可怖，太阳似的拒绝人靠近， 好像会烧掉阻挠他的一切。甲斐田并不怕他的光会伤到其他任何人，他的确害怕的是有一天那灼烧的光可能往内蔓延，把弦月从内到外烧得什么都不剩。

弦月是他所知最理智冷静的人，却也是最热情疯狂的。青年神官把前者带出去在人前展示，后者随手关起来，偶尔抬头发出低吼，他也不在意有没有人听见。甲斐田看着祭台上庄重神圣的弦月，看着身边开怀大笑的弦月，都忍不住会咬住唇笑起来，微笑的味道都是甜的，弄得心也满满地发痒。

甲斐田自认“妈妈”一称并不适合自己，有时候脑内还是会浮现弦月甜甜地唤着“妈妈”来冲他撒娇的画面。他想要能够帮上弦月，如果要他摸着弦月柔顺微凉的发丝，亲吻弦月长长的睫毛，抵着他的额头直到只能看见他，只宠着他一个人，通过这样的方式来帮助他的话，听起来也不错。甲斐田放下杂志靠在椅背上后仰，阖目叹出一口气，嘴角的笑略显无奈，又有层憧憬。

十秒之后甲斐田满脸爆红狂出冷汗，差点仰天摔到地上。

等等等等等等等等这不是妈妈会有的想法吧。我操。我这是想干什么。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


一到阳光之下，甲斐田就开始嘶——地漏气，眼看着精神蔫巴下去。

“你是什么品种的吸血鬼吗？见光死那种？”

弦月扶着这位家里蹲，不知槽从何吐起。

“呜……真的好亮啊……”

“痛痛痛痛痛你太重了！长了这么长的腿干什么用的快给我站直！！”

弦月尖着嗓子叫起来，甲斐田的尖下巴直往他手臂里钻，又沉又麻。好容易让瘦长的研究员离开他这个人架子，甲斐田还两秒一个哈欠，跟在他屁股后面打哈欠打了半路，黑马丁靴在路面上拖着。弦月不时转过头欣赏欣赏他，今天穿着倒是挺人模人样，人却整一副半死不活的样子，让弦月觉得自己在赶尸。

“昨晚到底干什么了你，没睡觉吗？”

“看完了这季的新番……”

弦月不得不去拍他的头才避免他用脸亲吻电线杆。

“今天约好了要干什么？”

“去阿弦家。”

“来我家干什么？”

“歌词。”

“干什么歌词？”

“写歌词，写浮世演舞的歌词。”甲斐田用力揉揉眼睛，放下手看弦月，两个黑眼圈都透着诚恳。

“那前一晚还不休-”

“嗷呜！！”

两个青年都被突然的狗叫吓得一跳，低头一看，甲斐田刚差点非礼的电线杆旁边趴着条比特犬，爪子正垫在甲斐田脚下。

啊这。

甲斐田屏住气抬起了脚。

比特犬站起了身。

甲斐田和弦月同时往后退一步。

比特犬发出威胁的低吼声。

“快跑！”弦月拉紧甲斐田的手，撒腿狂奔，被拴住的比特犬冲他们的背影狂吠。

说老实话，弦月哪里都不是运动的料。他没那体力跑多远，论腿也还是甲斐田长，跑起来又喘得极其可怕，搞得甲斐田老觉得他要哮喘发作，边跑边连说“够了够了停下吧”。

甲斐田以为弦月会一头栽倒在地的时候，他终于停了下来，撑着膝盖拉风箱一样喘气。甲斐田给他拉着溜这么好一会也不舒坦，抱住了因跑步说话而岔气的肚子。

“你……哈……不，哈啊……有什么跑的必要吗？”

甲斐田撑着一口气憋出最后几个字，支撑不住蹲到了地上。他这才注意到两人的手还是牵着的，弦月站着，甲斐田的手就被迫举到与弦月的手同一高度，薄薄的一层手套根本拦不住弦月的体温，暖得甲斐田耳尖都热起来。

弦月深吸好几口气才说得上话：“你，不是，怕狗吗？”

甲斐田心底那股奇怪的热流给他浇没了。

“我是狗派啊。”

“哈？”

“啊？”

两人就猫派和狗派的论点借题发言一路吵回了弦月家，手仍然一直忘了松开。

  
  
  
  


纸笔沙沙地响，数个揉皱的纸团七零八落散在地上，甲斐田的头发早成了鸟窝。

“现在没有灵感的话再等等也没关系。”

弦月列了一纸押韵的词汇，牙齿嗒嗒敲着笔尾构思他的rap，说话有些心不在焉。

甲斐田发出类似丧尸哀嚎的声音，随着弦月话音落下，被抽了魂似的软倒在桌面上。

“才四点多，天都没黑。这就是对通宵补番的人的教训，晴君。”

宅男研究员又腾地坐起来，努力睁大了镜片后满布血丝的浅蓝眼睛。

“不行！长尾都已经写好他的了，我们也必须要快点把自己的solo写出来！”

“困到脑死沉浸在自己的世界里了，ヤバイ。”弦月头都没抬。

甲斐田眼皮撑不开，上身小幅度地一下下摇晃起来，一次差点倒地之后终于被弦月强行按倒在膝头上。

“唔……不该睡的……”

“你困成这样也没法做事呀，晴。睡一小会吧。”

甲斐田只微弱地反抗了一下，就迷迷糊糊转身面向弦月怀里，闷闷地说：

“……弦要叫我起来……”

“好。”

“……你也不准再做太久……”

“不会的。”

“……你胳膊好暖和，搭我身上……”

弦月把甲斐田虚抱住。

“真冷的话还是盖被子吧？”

甲斐田已经睡着了。

  
  
  
  


房间的灯关了，淡蓝的眼睛迷瞪着睁开，睫毛颤几下，手伸出去摸索，摸到身旁一具温暖的身体。甲斐田抽抽鼻子，嗅到脂粉和水果的香调，喉头不由得就发出一声软软的哼鸣。他伸手，找到对方的口鼻后往下摸，喉结，锁骨，他埋首进那块温暖的空处，弦月藤士郎的心跳抵着他的额头搏动。甲斐田满足地抿着嘴蜷起来，弦月在梦中抱住了他的魔，鼻尖陷进跟绒羽一样蓬松的头发里。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


深夜的一片黑暗中，弦月猛然惊醒。

他呆坐在床上，大睁着眼，视而无物的目光盯着床头三人的合照。

毕业照，王八大战之后照的，他把甲斐田满是涂鸦的脸硬揪出个笑，没有光的房间里一切笑容都看不出颜色。

过了很久，他才又动起来，下床去开灯。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


长尾先生在任务结束后带我去吃饭，说是庆功宴，我看着他的一身血有点不好意思提他这样只会把店老板吓到。

结果他只是点了披萨，还外带了，我才松一口气。

我和长尾先生就那样坐在路边用手吃披萨，长尾先生把剑，驱魔书和手套都摆好在一边，叉着腿吃得很开心。我安心吃着自己拿的披萨，长尾先生突然想起来什么，摸遍身上不知从哪掏出手机，戳戳点点之后递给我。

好段时间之前我说过要给你听的我们v△lz的组合歌！长尾先生冲我咧着嘴笑。

我没有忘记那个有些尴尬的夜晚，但是我的确忘了长尾先生保证过要给我听这首名为浮世演舞的歌。我点开，捧着手机看起那个视频来。

那是我第二次见到弦月先生，首次听到这两位前辈唱歌。最后出场的那位青年是我所没有见过的。我在他的副歌问长尾先生，这就是那位……？

长尾先生也看着屏幕，那些跃动变幻的光总是能找出他脸上平日看不出来的皱纹。他眼角有点下垂，显得十分怀念，他还微笑着。

啊啊，那就是甲斐田晴。他以前跟藤士郎被称为“双子”呢，因为他们声音有时候听起来很像。你觉得呢？

长尾先生说了好一会，等他轻轻随着最后的主歌唱起来的时候，我才小心地问了一句：

甲斐田先生……现在怎么样了？

歌曲随着一声电流音和一个闪烁的符号结束了，屏幕变成黑的。长尾先生接过手机，在手里掂量掂量，又咬了一口披萨。

他相当于是死了吧。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「成为神的过程也是失去人的过程。换句话说，作为■■■■■的人类，在成为神的那一天，就已经死了。」

读到这里，甲斐田差点把嘴唇咬破。

像岩浆里冒出的泡泡一样，怒火慢慢涌上来，血也跟着冲上脸部。甲斐田放开泛黄的书页在衣服上擦了擦出汗的手，手指把布料紧紧攥成一团，过几秒才放开。他往后翻了好几页，眼睛从一行开头飞到结尾，眉头拧得越来越紧。

「就算是成为正常的神，他也尚且有可能失去作为人的记忆。」

「他能“活”到时间的尽头，所有记得他的人都一个个死去，等到最后一个也闭上眼睛的时候，■■■■■就再也不存在于这个世界上。」

「但是连“死”大概都比现在这样好。」

「那张脸我不想再看一眼了，他那样咧着嘴笑的表情。」

「今天是■■失踪的第四天，有种不好的预感……」

「刚得到的消息，找到了■■的尸体。他把■■杀了。」

「虽然现在知道这个已经没用了，但还是记录一下吧。成神的位置是过很久才会出现一次的机会，必须有谁，无论是谁去拿到这个位置。」

甲斐田直起了腰，又咬起嘴唇上还红肿着的地方。

「当初只要有一个更合适的人能顶替■■■，他就不用经历这些了。」

「合理推测，与魔进行日常接触的人，即家中饲养魔物的人，会沾染上魔的气息，对魔物来说作为一种保护和宣誓所有物的方式。同时，这种气息也是与神力所无法相容的。」

「作为神官，■■■真的从一开始就不该养那只魔。」

弦月的那只魔叫静香？静什么来着。它总喜欢跟弦月黏得很近，喜欢弦月摸它越多越好，喜欢跟人玩，萤青的眼睛清澈纯净，鬃毛不总是青色的，但永远都软得像最轻的羽毛。甲斐田从来没见过它用它锋利的牙和爪攻击任何东西。

它可能会害弦月变成可怕的样子。

会不认识他们，会用熟悉的面貌露出恐怖又陌生的表情，会保持那样活很久很久，直到有人杀了他……神死得了吗？

嘴里铁腥味扩散开，甲斐田费力地咽下一口带血的唾沫，牙齿还在嘴唇的伤口里磨着，他想不到痛。

他可真能耐。他觉得这些他都能一个人承受？提都不提一句？弦月藤士郎受得了失去作为弦月藤士郎的自己？受得了忘记自己的一生？忘记他们？忘了他甲斐田晴？

心脏猛地被什么往上一拽，甲斐田僵住，积压的怒气值迟疑着，悻悻退下了。

忘了他？弦月藤士郎不再记得甲斐田晴，会是什么样？

他努力去回想与弦月的初见，少年开口说话的声音软软的，落在他身上的藤紫瞳有点礼貌的新奇感，甲斐田下意识想低头让刘海遮住眼睛。工作和生活让他们分开好长一段时间，之后三个人一同出道，见面对上眼的瞬间，长高了不少的青年冲他笑，眼睛弯成月牙，好像他们昨天才见过面。与后辈见面时弦月也笑，矜持倒是有，但不算难接近。他甚至想不到弦月生气的样子。更想不出来弦月用冷漠疏远的眼神看着他的样子。

弦月可以不认识他，但是不要让弦月离开他啊。

痛觉终于敲开甲斐田大脑那扇门，他叫了一声疼，一边咒骂着一边去擦拭流了一嘴的血。他把纸巾按在伤口上，拿下来皱着眉看那一片深红的印子，边缘被口水染淡了。他发起呆来。

战斗的时候，弦月脸上沾染过这个颜色。少年细瘦的手臂在危急时刻总能爆发出极大的力气，他的眼睛总能看到突如其来的险情，甲斐田被他或狠狠推到一边或被拽到一起倒下，隔得远了，弦月也会向他伸出手，用声音补完剩下的距离，叫他蹲下，闪开，小心脚下。研究员的眼睛用来观察微小的细节，用来读报告页上的蝇头小楷，神官则要看到大局，要什么都收进眼中，要在短短的半秒或者几天内作出一个决定，有时候需要动手，有时需要动口，有时弦月只能说“是”或者“不”。

比如未来的几周，弦月要在“成为神明”的威压下，说出其中一个。

有没有他甲斐田能做的事情？这次能不能换他把弦月从危险前推开？

甲斐田另一只手手指在桌子上笃笃地敲，死盯着纸页上模糊得姓名都看不清的字句。

他抓起手机，一个小时多之前刚跟久未联系的导师通过电话，导师闲聊之中扔出这个他闻所未闻的重磅消息。甲斐田问了两句就匆匆告别挂了电话搜集成神相关的资料，在书架角落发现一本完全不记得见过的书，积灰的封面变成了无法辨识的难看深色。他随手翻了几页，眼神一凛，把书带到了书桌前。

通话记录最上方就是导师，甲斐田又咽口唾沫，按了下去。

“老师？”

“抱歉打扰了……请问您知道管理部门成神相关事宜是哪些人在处理吗？”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“上面的人通知下来，说我是时候该成神了。”

胡吃海塞的其他两位都停下嘴，抬头看着弦月有一搭没一搭地揉他魔的头。身型巨大的魔蜷缩在弦月的身边也只有一个头能让他摸着，大到都能给弦月当个毛绒靠垫。弦月抱着那颗大脑袋靠在上面，它看起来高兴得很，眯着眼睛尾巴在身后扑扑地扫着地板。

“什么玩意？”长尾问。

甲斐田眨眨眼睛，眉头稍皱了起来。弦月与他清澈的浅色眸子对视一秒，又把脸埋进魔萤青的鬃毛里。

“就是接受一个成神的仪式，会获得更强的力量……大部分特别优秀的神官都会成神。我交接的不少神之前也是神官，有些还会跟我谈起凡人时的事情。”

“会变强，那不是挺好嘛。”长尾已经又放心了，从甲斐田的盘里夹了饺子放进自己盘内。甲斐田还看着弦月， 嘴抿一下之后张开问：

“变成神……是会永生的吧？”

盘上还有剩余的几个饺子，分别在长尾和弦月的盘中。长尾刚夹起那其中的一个，煎饺的香味还没散去，本来充满这香味的空气却早冷了下来。长尾也再一次顿住，筷子搁到盘沿发出清脆的响声。

“涉及到永生这么重要的事情，怎么不早点说？”

现在可好，连长尾都认真起来了。弦月轻轻啧一声，把自己那盘饺子也推给了长尾。

“也帮我吃完吧，这事改天再说也不急。”

“我今晚住下。”

弦月瞪向甲斐田，甲斐田抱着臂，拿出要坚持到底的气势端坐在那里。

“啊……我明天有个任务，今晚必须要回家。”长尾打量着弦月，又瞟了甲斐田一眼，开始一口一个饺子往下吞，不久就只剩个沾着酱油的盘子。他起身，拍着甲斐田肩膀低声说了句“靠你了”。

屋内很静。长尾在门廊里大声地摸索穿鞋，随后门咔哒关上，剩下的两人却什么都听不到。

“……养魔的人要接受成神仪式风险很大，弦月你知道吧。”

魔睁开发光的眼睛与弦月对视，他移开目光不看那对充满信任与依赖的眼睛，抬眼却又是甲斐田过于认真和担忧的视线，嘴角一撇垂下眼去。

“那个不碍事，听说最多痛一点之类的。”弦月说，伸手去收拾盘子，剩余的酱油在盘底转着圈。“话说不愧是研究员，不在自己专业范围内的东西也会调查得这么清楚啊。”

甲斐田气得想笑：“你是在嫌我多管闲事吗，弦月藤士郎？我还调查出来了曾经有过养魔的神官试图接受成神仪式，却因为平日受过多魔的气息影响而魔化了，这你也觉得不碍事吗？”

盘子的叮当碰撞声停了，弦月依然只是盯着盘内的残羹剩饭。

“弦月。”甲斐田几下挪到弦月身边，跪起来去捧他的脸。

“你干嘛啊……”弦月嘟囔着推开甲斐田的手。那双手有些不知所措地在空中晃了一下，随后搭上了弦月的肩膀。

“真的没有别的选择了吗？”

这句话轻轻地，无力地从弦月耳边吹过，掀起一个微小的波澜。他终于抬起头，看到甲斐田的眼里淡淡一层水雾浮在那里，看到他不停咬着下唇，看到他眉头微蹙，眉尾轻撇，看到他喉结上下一动，好像咽了什么话下去。

弦月的胸口被不知何处而来的压迫感挤得闷堵，他不得不把嘴张开一条缝才能呼吸，唇齿间甲斐田的吐息让他喉咙发干。甲斐田的唇间露出白白的一线牙齿，又立刻被唇肉淹没，他们离得太近了。这距离还在不断缩减着，近到甲斐田看得清弦月刘海下的另一只眼睛，两只美得天生带了点哀怨的杏眼里有他迷蒙的影子，占据了那片藤紫色的全部，然后它们轻颤着闭上了。

“……没有了。没有其他任何与我能力相当的人能代替我。”

“必须是我。”

弦月扭过头，想要吻甲斐田的那个瞬间便过去了。

甲斐田的手落回自己的膝上。一阵沉默过后，他挽起宽大的袖子，端了碗盘，起身留弦月坐在那里。

在他走出屋之前，弦月似乎听见一声极轻的“抱歉。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“甲斐田首席，您准备好了吗？”

他被允许穿着自己的衣服，还有点意外。甲斐田以为他们会要求他穿上祭典专用的衣装，甚至想到了弦月祭典时涂黑的指甲。指甲没有剪，他搓着指尖，长出一截的指甲时不时陷进肉里。

“……是，准备好了。”

“甲斐田首席对于成神仪式了解这么多，想必在这件事上投入了很多时间与心血。”神官语调明显的阴阳怪气。“与弦月首席关系如此之好，他也知道您即将顶替他成神的位置吧？毕竟成神十分辛苦，您愿意为他承担下这样艰巨的任务，别人看来也会很感动的。”

如果甲斐田还有心情去细品他言下之意的话，他可能会为那其中的不屑和讥讽而愤慨，会涨红脸出言反讥，眼下他局促地坐着，嘴里很干。

自导师的电话过了仅两天？三天？半周？甲斐田什么都没想，来到祭台前的这一刻他才开始出冷汗。

弦月的笑，弦月的声音，弦月的歌声，弦月的小口癖，生活中的小习惯，过去的几天他不敢跟弦月见面甚至不看消息，但他吃睡站坐乃至查阅资料余暇脑子都往那个方向飘。家人，工作，弹唱，直播，人际关系，一个个在他脑中露个头，立即就无情地被扼杀了。甲斐田没法想别的事情。他像上了机关一样团团转收集反对弦月成神的信息，站在管理部高层面前时他额外平静，逐一论证为什么自己比弦月合适的演说之后还颇为详细地回答了几个投来的质问。他人不善的眼光，窃窃私语和扭曲的揣测都被甲斐田自动屏蔽，现在如同冲破坝的洪水全部冲砸到他身上，冰冷又窒息。

“——既然您似乎已经知道很多了，在下就不再多解释什么，总之请记住要抛弃您在人间的执念……之类的，您也提前准备好了吧。”

冷。甲斐田狠狠打了一个哆嗦，手绞在一起，他控制不住身体的颤抖。他只听见了神官的最后几句话。

啊……说来是这样的。「成为神的过程也是失去人的过程。」

他麻木地走上祭台，去面对甲斐田晴的死亡。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


从来都没有这么跑过，跟甲斐田一起被魔追打逃命的时候都没有。

胃翻腾着，刀子从他肺的内部绞杀着他的内脏，心脏马上就要从嘴里跳出来。弦月艰难地大口呼吸，把它逼回去，留下干涩的喉咙一路被风一遍遍抓挠，疼得发甜。

什么？他问，声音控制不住地尖利。怎么没有人告诉过我这事？

这是甲斐田首席亲自来跟我们解释的。电话另一头的神职人员是他上级，那些控制着人成为神过程的无情的混蛋。他引用了搜集的数据与实例证明了-

那不是问题！弦月的头很晕。为什么就要他顶替我了？怎么都快结束了才来通知我？

协会成员经过讨论以及向几位神明咨询之后，投票决定了甲斐田首席的提案是最安全的。上级的声音又冷又硬。至于你，弦月首席，关于你私自饲养魔物的处罚还有待进一步观察才能给出。

我能过去吗，现在。他什么都听不见了，也并没有在询问对方的意见，立马就挂掉了电话。他勉强记起证明他身份的斗篷和羽饰，出门前一把抓下，衣架摔到地上，魔从睡梦中惊醒，抬头竖起耳朵看着他。门被甩上发出巨响的时候他已经在跑了，眼睛刺痛。

为什么？

可是他明白为什么。弦月设想了甲斐田被他遗忘的情景，设想了甲斐田如何与他就此不会有交集的机会，设想甲斐田也会慢慢忘掉他。在想到共情最深的时候他也湿了眼眶，但他真的没料到自己才变成了被遗弃的那个。

青年神官讨厌被动，讨厌遗忘和被遗忘，喜欢甲斐田，所以他跑着，全身心地祈祷着他能用一己之力把他爱的人从那漫长而痛苦的神生下救出来。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


火焰要吞噬他的身体，烧的愈烈，弦月的幻象在他眼前就愈清晰。那个青年面对着他，执起他的手贴到脸上，偏头依恋地蹭蹭。可爱的嘴嘟起来，靠近，靠近，在他唇上点一个吻，睁眼时露出的笑心疼又怜爱。

“辛苦了，晴君。我们回家吧？”

甲斐田晴的呼吸战栗着，视野笼罩了一层雾。甲斐田听到自己的声音说“我喜欢你”，听到弦月说“我也是”，弦月跟甲斐田并肩回家，在玄关亲吻，做爱，一起直播，送对方上班，在一张桌上吃饭，同床共枕，一起唱歌，一起作曲，在武道馆的舞台上紧握着彼此的手高高举起，迎接台下千万人的欢呼，对视，看到另一个人眼中应援棒聚成的星光，再过几十年，在酒桌上叙旧，讲到少年时代的恶作剧相视一笑，弦月眼角有细细的皱纹，甲斐田亲亲那里，时间洗不掉弦月眼瞳里的光，就算没有了掌声，没有了弹幕，没有了观众，只要弦月藤士郎还在向甲斐田晴展露满是爱恋的微笑，其他什么都无足轻重。

他最后吞进一口气，咸涩的眼泪跟着流进喉咙，用尽全力把眼前的人推开了。

“我已经知道了。”

浅蓝瞳的青年哽咽出声。他大口喘着，皮肤泛着危险的光。他感觉得到自己正一点点死去，身体的温度越来越高，心跳却越来越慢，那个人的身影也越加朦胧，剩只藤紫的眼睛，含着一汪要落不落的凄怆情感。

“你让我感到的幸福，我已经尝到了……这样就好。”

在新生神明的目光中，那眼睛闭上了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


晴！！

缕缕发光的神力碰到他的身体立马发出嘶嘶的声音，变黑消散了。大概很痛，但弦月没有时间理会别的事情。有几个人推搡他，大声说着什么，他牢牢抓着甲斐田，死都不放手。

甲斐田的体温一向比他低，此刻在他手掌下感觉像烧红的烙铁。就算隔着衣服，弦月也无法抱着他太久，炙手的温度烧着他，他无法想象甲斐田刚经受了比这更痛苦的高温。那张白皙的脸上却连一点潮红都没有，嘴唇微张，上下睫毛缠在一起。

晴！醒醒，醒醒！

他开始打响指，啪啪啪啪啪连环地在甲斐田眼前打，以前这方法每次都能叫醒他。甲斐田的睫毛似乎振了振，幅度小得像蝴蝶展翅。

晴……！弦月的眼睛亮起来。

唔……

若有若无的气息扑到弦月脸上，手抖得厉害，他试图用关节测甲斐田的鼻息，皮肤只感受到热浪。他死了吗？他死了吗？肺内的空气稀薄到弦月直不起腰，他把头一点点垂到甲斐田胸口，那里没有心跳，也许有，只是他没听到。这样的未知让他更加恐慌，如果没法知道的话，他会自己把手掐到甲斐田的脖子上。倘若甲斐田还活着，他会反抗，他会有反应。

活着的还会活下去，死了的就是死了。

弦月眼睛被甲斐田的体温烘烤得枯涸了，喉管也要干裂开。闭上眼睛，只要没有眼泪，他就不算在哭。他还在喘气，气流通过的声音越来越大，却没有多少抵达他的肺。久违的哮喘发作能杀死他吗？

一只手覆上他的头顶。

您还好吗？

一阵暖流，气管的肿胀消退了，须臾内弦月就再次能够顺畅地呼吸。比起呼吸，他先迅速攥住那些修长的手指，猛地抬头破口大骂：

甲斐田晴你他妈脑子里装了什么东西！问别人好不好之前-

他的目光聚焦在甲斐田的脸上，话语戛然而止。

恍惚间弦月回到了第一次与研究部首席见面的那天。他开口，眼睛还停在青年脸上，那双浅色的眸子抬起来，正好对上他的，带着对新事物的探究和一点点羞涩，纯澈如新生小兽。他现在才意识到他一直带着美化过的滤镜在看甲斐田，真丢人啊，大抵是从初识的一刻起，弦月就已经爱着他了。

如今他们第二次初识，他还喜欢甲斐田，而甲斐田的眼神少了什么，与他记忆中的不一样了。

您在……跟我说话？面前的青年眨眨眼。您称我为甲斐田晴，那是我的名字吗？

弦月的声音都死在了胸腔深处。他呆看着甲斐田，还抓着他的手。

啊，您刚才似乎很难受，现在是不是好些了？青年抽出手来摸弦月的喉咙，又是一阵暖流，虽然喉管已经没有了任何不适，弦月还是说不出话。

关照和保护之前是甲斐田晴的性格，现在则是他的本能与职责。

甲斐田大人。

弦月僵硬地转头，他的上级不知什么时候跪在他身后，连着其他几个神官。甲斐田的目光落到他们身上，上级又向甲斐田行了个大礼，直起身来，细长的眼睛剜过弦月。

潜意识中觉得自己被这样对待理所应当，新生的神明倾首，他不知道也不在意自己忘记了什么，错过了什么，但他明白自己已经被这些人所定义了。

他会一直根据这些定义“活着”。

  
  
  
  


您的名字是甲斐田晴，您是一位神明。

守护凡人是您的职责。

我们将会为您修建您想要的居所，您需要常驻于您的居所内。

如果您有任何需要的物品，请与您的管理者沟通。

您的管理者会保持每周与您交流，一周内的次数由管理者自行决定。

如此说有些失礼，但是作为他的惩罚，这位青年将会是您的管理者。请您多包容他。

……

……

……初次见面。

我的名字是弦月藤士郎，请多指教。

  
  
  
  
  
  


弦月推开家门，天空还是一片血红，屋内早已阴暗下来。

家里静静的，魔的窝上连一根莹青的鬃毛都没有留下。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


曾经的导师病了，弦月利用自己的休假前去探望。

长尾也在，还有其他不少曾经的学生不时进来放下些慰问品，寒暄两句。花白的头发与胡子都几乎掉光了的导师半躺在病床上，呼吸讲话之间掺杂着破碎的喉音，却仍然坚持要跟曾经两位最优秀的学生谈话。

弦月推门进去，先低低地叫了一声老师，导师才缓缓地，先转过眼睛，再转过头来。

导师笑着说，没看见你之前，还以为你是甲斐田君。声音还是很像啊。

哪里那么像。弦月笑着回答，把手头提着的水果放在堆得高高的床头桌上，拉了一个板凳到长尾旁边坐下了。

谈话无非就是叙旧。当年你们这群人可让老师头疼，明明一个个也不是傻孩子，怎么捅出事来一个个都惊天动地。长尾拍着大腿笑得可爽朗，弦月端坐低头说对不起对不起，微笑着拿了沙瓤苹果削。第一个切成小块放到导师床头。第二个随手扔给长尾，长尾看都没看接下就啃。他搭着话削了第三个放在一边，削第四个削到一半愣住，冲长长的一条苹果皮眨眨眼。

他把苹果皮切断，打算全部扔掉，想了想又削完切了小块，放到导师的那些苹果块里。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


几近一年后长尾给他打电话，他接起来说句喂，长尾那边好几秒都没声。

有话快说啊你。弦月把手机拿到眼前确认音量打开了之后说。

啊，没事。我还以为……我听错了。长尾的嗓门跟之前的沉默一点过渡没有，响得有些突兀。

昂。打电话过来是怎么了？

老师过世了，葬礼下周。今晚出来聚一下吧，我挺不好受的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


我第三次也是最后一次见到弦月先生，是在长尾先生的葬礼上。

他在和一位身着黑礼服的神灵交谈。神灵头顶的一双兽耳有些微微向下压，尽管她的表情看起来十分平淡。弦月先生只让我看到一个穿着深色西装的背影，他的肩头比我记忆中的要垮。

我稍踌躇了一下，仍没有走过去。倒是那位神灵女士注意到了我的目光，向弦月先生背后指了指。弦月先生转头看到我，隔着一小群人冲我点点头，微弱地挥了挥手。就算有点距离，他的黑眼圈也挺明显，模样说不上悲伤，只是很憔悴。

我也点点头，有些尴尬地同样举手示意，便转身离开了。

长尾先生的葬礼上来了意外地多的人。除了一些我在皇都从未见过的，衣着奇异的人以外，还有不少名声极大的驱魔师家族成员，让我有些惊讶。长尾先生虽然来自有名的驱魔师家族，却从未给过我名门望族的感觉，接地气到会让人忘记他的背景十分不简单。

黑白遗像是他年轻时的照片。除去了眼角和嘴侧的皱纹，年轻时的长尾先生显得更加意气风发。照片上青年的笑容是我所熟悉的，眼神却更加明亮，他直视着镜头，我几乎能从那黑白中看到他眼中几点蓝色的光。

我突然知道了镜头之后一定是他的两位好友。也许在冲他做鬼脸，也许在拌嘴，也许只是跟普通的好朋友一样向他微笑。

长尾先生死于与魔物的战斗之中。他是一个人前往执行任务，一个人战斗，一个人死的。

我向遗像深深地鞠了一躬，喉头有点堵。

然后我抹抹发酸的眼角，扭头走出了会场。

今天阳光明媚。我一边走一边想，正如他自己所说，长尾先生并没有能够帮到我很多。我与他认识近十年，他教给我最重要的事情，就是让我意识到了 调和好队友间关系的重要性——最好不要组内恋爱 。

我想着想着笑了一声，干巴巴的。

我与长尾先生的交集就止于那一天了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


文美大人。弦月表示性地欠欠身。

好久不见。

山神少女端详着他，男人仍然散发出沉稳的气质，她却感受出维持这气质的心情与多年前有所不同。不再那么年轻的神官没有化妆了，轮廓坚硬了许多，又因为多出来的纹路而显得有些疲惫。

两人沉默了一会，各自都已经见过长尾的遗体，最后的话也都说完了，一时间不知从何谈起。

我有些问题……想请教文美大人。

啊，请讲。只要是在吾知识范围内的，吾都尽力回答。

弦月吞咽了一下，又开口问：

文美大人觉得，景君会转生吗？

棕色的兽耳抖了一下，带着上面的耳饰也轻轻一响。

吾觉得？会的。转生这种现象，吾姑且还是见过。

那文美大人有没有见过……

文美伸一根手指往弦月背后指指，打断了他：那边有个孩子好像认识你。

弦月半转过身，远远地看到长尾很久以前介绍给他的实习除魔师，现今大概转正了。他想起自己酒后向小青年发难的那天晚上，有点希望青年不会过来与他谈话。好在青年只是与他隔着人群点点头，便走进人群中，很快就看不见了。

旧的不去，新的不来。文美在他背后叹了口气。

……就算是对于神明来说也是如此吗？对于永生的存在来说？弦月转回身来，文美的黑衣跟黑色的人群和阴暗的会场融成一体，只有黄褐的眼瞳和从高窗内挤进来的阳光一并闪着。

神明也会死的，弦月桑。她说。

那死去的神明也会转世吗？弦月紧接着问。

文美垂下眼，尾尖跟着失了力，几乎要扫到地面。

谁知道呢。

说到底，弦月桑期待着可以转生的人和吾期待着可以转生的人，不是一个人。

她的目光掺杂着点审视与试探，弦月的相比之下则无法再掺杂什么。他眼眶酸疼。

人对于自己的执念总是更加重视些，但我并不是不重视景君。

弦月又向山神浅浅鞠了一躬，起来得很慢，眼睛一直盯着鞋尖。

v△lz就此才真正地落幕了，一直以来感谢您对景君的照顾。

文美闭上眼睛，硬是在人群的嘈杂中隐约听出来一个聒噪稍微有点哑的笑声传入耳中。她睁开眼的时候，弦月已经不站在她面前了。

无论怎样，生活都得继续。她自己记不大清多久之前跟长尾说的这种干巴巴的安慰，可能是几十年，可能就是上周，长尾挂着电话跟她聊天，说话有着一点让她不安的平静。

晴他去成神了，顶替了藤士郎的位置。

大概v△lz就解散了吧，我想。

我真的没想到留给他们自己解决，会解决成这个样子。

那你为什么觉得你不能去其中调解？她问，只是为了问些什么。

长尾沉默了好一会，电话另一头碰撞的声音不断，长尾在收拾自己的直播设备。

我一直认为，晴和藤士郎都是聪明的人，在感情方面的事情上却都不很擅长，如果他们能互相帮助着搞清楚自己的心意，那才是最好的。我看不大惯那种双向单相思的气氛，况且我也不是很懂这种事的人，不应该掺和。

所以……这件事情只能这样了吧。他又沉默一下，加上一句，我想。

因为谁都没有其他的选择。

文美转向长尾的遗像，远远看着，青年的眼神与她记忆中别无二致地自信无悔。

不，文美当时沉默着没有说这句话。与神不同，你们凡人永远都有其他选择。

长尾的遗体在黑白相片之前。他褪色了，整个人都褪色了，他的皮肤苍白，殡仪师往他脸上扑的粉凸显了皮肤里的褶皱。人们给他穿了黑白的西装，盖住他缺失的腹部，戴上他戴了一生的手套，遮挡他碎成奇怪形状的手指。他的长发掺着明显的灰，铺散在精心搭配过颜色的花上，一片白色中加了几朵深紫，长尾在它们之间闭着眼睛，文美大概很久都不会忘记他一只眼皮下不自然的凹陷。听说长尾拼尽全力与数只强大的魔血战，人们因撕心裂肺的怒吼赶来查看时，差点没能从尸堆中认出同样破烂的长尾。

文美紧紧闭上眼，黑白的青年和褪色的老人却烙印进她眼皮下，刺得生疼。

我错了。她想。

我们这些与神扯上关系的，一开始就没有其他选择。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


我明天大概不会前来拜访，十分抱歉……需要参加一位朋友的葬礼。

葬礼啊，请节哀。想必是很好的朋友吧。

是的。我是否与甲斐田大人讲过皇都最有名的那位驱魔师，长尾景？

啊，我记得你说过。是他的葬礼吗？

没错。

弦月捧起茶杯抿了一口，没喝什么东西。

做着驱魔那种高危职业还能活到年近花甲，他是一位很了不起的人。

听起来弦月桑与他认识了很久。说起来，你似乎与这位长尾桑年龄相近吧？弦月桑今年岁数是……？

我仅仅比长尾他小四岁而已，说起年近花甲……也快了。

甲斐田一笑，那笑容也没含什么东西，弦月看不出来他在刚才的对话哪里找到了好笑的地方。青年外貌的神明手指敲敲手下的书，书皮上的烫金花纹已经被磨得所剩无几。

弦月踌躇一下，开口接着说下去。

……虽然说我作为神官，寿命大概会比正常人要长些，但是对您来说，感觉上大概过不了多久，就会有新的神官来替代我的位置了。

是这样吗？我明白了，弦月桑无需担心。

甲斐田一动不动地坐在座位上沉默着，淡漠的神色让弦月想要尖叫。

只是提前告知您一声，希望您不要介意。

没有那种事情。

甲斐田的食指和中指抚摸着书脊，眼睛看着弦月，又没有在看弦月，若有所思的表情像是只在考虑接下来该在书中写什么似的。

弦月咬咬牙捺下心底的烦躁与失望，起身浅鞠一躬。

……那么我就不多加打扰了-

弦月骤然噤了声，甲斐田仅仅是从座位上站了起来。

他散步一样漫无目的地向弦月走去，弦月眼中那个俊美的青年的动作却像是经过了电影里的慢处理，可是每一步同时也那么快，弦月甚至下意识往后踏了半步，只是他的身体僵硬得跑都跑不了。

甲斐田不知道什么时候就离他很近很近，近到弦月微张的唇都能尝到他平静的鼻息，他没有一丝波澜的浅色眼睛里都能看见弦月圆睁的，慌张的藤紫瞳，他从没发觉过甲斐田是那么高。

甲斐田抬起一只手，指甲略长的指尖几乎好奇地戳戳弦月的脸，在这样的时刻弦月还隐隐想到该给他剪指甲了。纤长的手指轻轻曲起，指节触到弦月左边的脸颊上，缓缓往上滑去，停在他眼下的位置，又轻轻展开。指甲稍微掠过他的皮肤，伸到他眉头，动作几近温柔地撩起他厚重的刘海，露出与另一只眼睛同样惊愕的左眼，一丝只有弦月看得清楚的白发重新掉了回去。

他们花了这么久才重新回到这个距离，其他的一切却都回不去了。

弦月……甲斐田低语，指尖抚平弦月眼角几乎看不见的细微鱼尾纹，那手指上曾经因为拨动琴弦而生出来的薄茧按在皮肤上，弦月的眼角温度迅速地升高了。

他心底开始胡思乱想，想不着边际的幻想，想以前的事情，他猜想着那双手现在还会不会弹吉他，估量着自己还能不能唱出漂亮的高音，想起浮世演舞，想起很久以前的v△lz联动，他随着甲斐田的吉他声闭着眼睛唱歌，起调早了，睁开眼睛笑着说一声“啊搞错了”，正对上甲斐田抿着嘴忍俊的笑容，被室内的温度熏出脸上一层薄薄的红晕，浅蓝的温和眼睛里全是他，满得要溢出来。

他的视线越来越模糊，渐渐看不清眼前甲斐田三十多年丝毫未变的温柔长相和此刻冷淡的不解表情。

“我爱你。”

弦月脱口而出，随即眼泪就开了闸似地往下掉。

“你一直都明白的吧，我喜欢你，我爱你。”

甲斐田的眉头微微蹙起，一瞬间清晰，下一个瞬间又被泪水模糊了。

“你明白的吧，你明白的……我爱你……我爱你……”

弦月抬起手臂，颤抖地、麻木地摸上甲斐田的腰，一点点收紧抱住他，直到紧得甲斐田的肋骨硌得他生疼，他也没有放手，他的手指紧紧攥着甲斐田背部羽织的布料，脸埋在甲斐田稍微有些单薄的肩头，模糊地重复着，声音沙哑，抖得几乎听不清。

“我爱你，我知道你也是……所以求求你了，看着我吧……看看我……”

“我不明白。”甲斐田喃喃，原本抚着他脸的手茫然地慢慢放下，垂到两侧，站在那里，任凭弦月抱着他抽泣。

“我好想你……“弦月的唇在他的颈侧张合，他眨眨眼，疑惑地看着自己肩头的浅紫脑袋。

“可是我就在这里。”

弦月的声带已经发不出可以辨别的声音，脑子停不下来，泪也停不下来。

今晚吃什么？他想问。你该多吃点东西，你太瘦了。你有好好休息吗？什么时候一起再喝点酒呢？什么时候再一起唱歌呢？什么时候……

静止的时间从甲斐田身上流淌出来，包裹住快到花甲之年的管理者和仍然27岁的年轻神明，又在弦月的抽噎声中流走了。

他抱着沉默的神明想，自己为什么不早点说呢。

如果再早三十年？在他还能听懂的时候，至少说出来？

这样的想法转瞬即逝了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


请进。甲斐田稍稍提高声音说。

推开门的却不是他一直以来所见的那个名为弦月藤士郎的管理者，而是年轻的新面孔。

甲斐田大人，您好。从今天起我就是负责与您交接的管理人了，还请您多多指教。

年轻人看起来最多二十岁出头，表情恭敬又和善，向甲斐田鞠了一躬。甲斐田眨眨眼。

之前的那位……弦月桑呢？为什么换成你了？

年轻人目光闪到一边，顿了一下，低声说：

很抱歉，弦月先生……过世了。

甲斐田没有什么很大的反应，也低下头。

这样啊。请节哀。

谢谢您的关心。

这是一个很优秀的新人，甲斐田想道。年轻人很快引开了话题，语气正经不失轻快，闲聊中顺带问了正事，接话十分自然。

他却完全听不进去。十几分钟的对话，他连自己说了什么都不知道。

年轻的神官告辞后，他脱力地往后瘫在椅背上，大口喘着气，又很快弓起后背，一只手飞快地捂住嘴，撑着膝盖干呕起来。

不知名的悲伤没过他的头顶，年轻的神明濒死一般拼命地呛咳着，被刺激出来的眼泪混着口水四处飞溅，却因为胃早已失业而自始至终什么其他的东西都呕不出来，手心一片粘腻。

甲斐田茫然着，悲伤着，突然想起逝去的神官第一次与他见面时赠与他的长春花徽章。他从座位上猛地站起来，跌跌撞撞冲向自己的房间，一把抓起躺在枕边的金属徽章，跪在床边，头埋进被子里放声痛哭，徽章攥在拳头里紧紧按着胸口，姿势像是在祷告。

他觉得好像身体里一直被抑制着的某个部分解除了封印一样，冲击的情感让他晕眩得无法动弹，但是让他最痛苦最悲伤的却是他怎么也想不起来为什么，这些把他吞没的情感到底从何而来。

对于人类的死亡，神难道不应该司空见惯吗？

甲斐田晴没有余裕去问自己这个问题。他只知道他接下来无尽的生命里，再也，再也不会看见那双含着渴望，凄然和单方面爱恋的藤紫眼睛了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Darlin' 夢が叶ったの

お似合いの言葉が見つからないよ

Darlin' 夢が叶ったの

ねえ Darlin' 「愛してる」

Darlin' 你的梦想已经实现了吧

我却寻找不到合适的言语来祝福

Darlin' 你的梦想已经实现了吧

呐 Darlin' “我爱你”

  
  
  


End


End file.
